Alls fair in love and war
by Ginger-Lime296
Summary: Blacthorne Galagher put on a unknown mission in a unknown place, with unknown targets-DISASTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Cammie's Pov:**

Hi my name is Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie, I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman, everyone thinks we are a rich school for snobs who have nowhere else to go but in fact that is just our cover. We are really a school for spies but if you're reading this you must already know because you should have a high enough clearance to be reading this and know all about the Gallagher Academy! I was sitting in my room, waiting for my room-mates to come back, Elizabeth Sutton-Or Liz, Macey McHenry and Rebecca Baxter-But if you want to live I would call her Bex if I were you! I was thinking about what life would be like if I was a normal teenage girl not a spy in training, I might still be with my ex-boyfriend, Josh, or maybe not? "Bloody hell, Cammie, how have you coped all summer, stuck here by yourself?" screams Bex, crushing Cammie in to a bone crushing hug, "C-an'-t Br-eat-he, ne-e-d ox-y-ge-n!" I managed to say, she got the message and let go of me. No sooner had she let go and I was tackled by Macey and Liz! "We've missed you so much!" screamed Liz, "Guys, you're going to suffocate her!" Thank goodness for that! They got off me looking down at their feet a bit guilty, "Come on," said Macey, "We don't want to miss the welcome dinner!" and with that we left.

**Zach's Pov:**

Hey my name's Zach,

I go to a school called Blackthorne, it's not a normal school; it's about as abnormal and any school could possibly get, it's a school for spies. Now I know what you're thinking, "It's not a school for spies," Blah, blah, blah. Well get this, there is! "Yo man, what ya doing?" Asked my friend Grant, "Oh nothing, just doing that mini-journal for class," I answered. Grant and I go WAY back since before we even knew what the family bizz was. "Oh, tough luck, I heard that thing sucks! I'm lucky man; I go out that this year." said Grant. "Yeah, it's pretty high maintenance, get this, we have to keep it all year!" I said, at the time it sounded pretty stupid but now that I think back on it, it might have just saved my life in the end… and someone else's too.

**Hello Fan fiction this a joint fanfic by Frizzy-wizzy -Oringina and lemonlime296 I hope you like it, so tell us what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie's Pov:**

I was sat at the dinner table, waiting for my mum to mention this year's notices. "Hello girls, I hope you are well rested after your break and I trust that you will have a good year," said my mum as she approached the podium-she is the headmistress, most people think that I get special treatment and that I am always in the loop but I'm not. I found out things like any other spy does-hack.

I'm just at an advantage as one of my best friends (Liz) just so happens to be the joint best, under 18 hacker in the world. We don't know who she is joint with but we found out that he is a boy? Everybody had started to eat- whoops I must have missed the start of year pledge, ah well I'll do it later. "I hope something, big or exciting happens this year," said Bex, "Like what Bex, we're going to invent time travel and then go and have virtual live history lessons?" said Macey, "That would be cool but no Macey I'm talking about us having cove. Ops this year as we get to go to sub-level 2!" said Bex excitably.

"Girls," the room went silent as my mum addressed the rest of the room, "I have an announcement to make, the junior year will be going on a special mission this year it will be all this year so girls I want you to be prompt and ready at your cove. Ops lesson tomorrow." She said it looking at our table. I wonder what the mission will be. "Seniors, this is an important year for you so do well, now everybody off to bed so you are well rested for tomorrow. I wonder why the mission is going to last us a whole year? I wonder who we're going to see. I wonder where we are going.

Zach's Pov

Hey, wow it's been awhile since I wrote in this thing, my teacher won't be too happy about that… In other news we are going to be doing mission in Florida this weekend, we don't know what the mission objective is yet, all I know is that our cove ops. Teacher told us to be downstairs by 10:00 tomorrow morning; I only found out that we were going to Florida because Grant hacked his laptop. So I guess we are going on vacation, kinda…Wow, I can't even remember my last vacation, I guess it was with mom…I guess I should tell you a little bit about my mom, well for starters she is ruthless and cruel, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, even if it means killing her own husband, in other words I hate her. Well I gotta go, I need my sleep.

**Cammie Pov:**

WE ARE GOING TO FLORIDA! I AM SO EXCITED THAT IS WHY I PUT THIS IN CAPITALS! BUT IT IS GETTING A BIT ANNOYING NOW SO I'M GOING TO STOP! I'm so excited but I know that there is going to be a twist, there always is with us being a spy school and everything! I was jumping up and down all our way to our room, I am not usually this hyper I think I might have eaten something or it might be the fact that we are going on our first BIG mission!

But anyway Macey has restrained me to a chair in our room but I have to watch Macey pack for me! In our year going there is Tina, Anna, Courtney, Bex, Liz, Macey and of course ME!

Anyway I back to Macey packing it looked like I wasn't going to be wearing much over the holiday! "Macey I would like to wear a little more than that!" I said, wrong thing to say Cammie! Macey was fuming! And she threw a 3 inch. Heel at me that I only just narrowly missed due to my (not to brag) amazing reflexes! I wonder what sort of surprise we would be in for!


End file.
